Winx Club - Episode 102/Cinélume Script
Welcome to Magix! Opening Narrator: Bloom has found a new friend, Stella, and together they will make lots of discoveries. Mysterious creatures threaten Stella, the fairy of the Sun and Moon. She knows how to defend herself. But she should be thankful for Bloom's help. Could she be a fairy too? We'll find out at Alfea, the school for fairies. Scene: Forest Vanessa: So, this is the realm of Magix. Mike: Wow! This is like nothing I've ever seen. Vanessa: That must be your school over there, you excited? Bloom: You bet I am. Mike: Let's go then, we don't want to be la... *Mike bumps into an invisible wall* Mike: Hey, it's like there's an invisible wall. I can't get through. Bloom: Really? Where is it? I can't feel anything. Are you guys pulling my leg? *Kiko goes through "the invisible wall"* Mike: No, honey, honest. Bloom: Stella, did you do that by any chance? Stella: No, Bloom, it's a protective barrier. It keeps non-magical creatures out of Alfea. *Stella waves her fingers and the magical barrier is revealed* Stella: Sorry, I'm afraid you can't go any further. Bloom: Mom! Dad! *Bloom passes through the protective barrier* Vanessa: Guess it's time to say goodbye, Bloom. Oh, my precious little girl. *Bloom gives Vanessa a hug and cries a little* Mike: Always do your best, okay. And remember, we'll always be there for you, no matter what. Kiko, you keep an eye on her. *Kiko salutes Mike* Stella: Don't worry, she's in good hands. *whispers to Bloom* Come on, we gotta go. Bloom: I'll be back home for a visit as soon as I can. Stella: I'll send you home now. Ready? Stay there, don't move. Solaria! *Stella takes off her ring which turns into her scepter* Stella: And have a nice trip. *Mike and Vanessa transport back home* Stella: Ready to take the plunge? Once you cross the barrier, there's no turning back. Bloom: My mind's made up, Stella, I'm going with you. *Stella turns her scepter back into her ring* Stella: Alright, let's get moving. It's time to show our faces. *Bloom grabs her suitcase, and with Stella walk through the protective barrier* Scene: Alfea Bloom: This place is gorgeous. Stella: Don't let that distract you. Bloom: Who is that lady over there? Stella: Griselda, Head of Discipline. It's okay to let her distract you. Griselda: What is your name, young lady? Eleanor: El... Eleanor of Delona. I... I sent my registration form a few... Griselda: Alright, let's see if your name appears on the list. *Looking on the list* Eleanor, Eleanor. Are you nervous, young lady? Eleanor: A little... I... Griselda: There you are. Eleanor of Delona. You can go in. Eleanor: Thank you. Griselda: Next! Bloom: What now? I'm not on the list. Stella: Yes, you are. I think of everything. The Princess of Callisto was supposed to come here this year, but she changed her mind for some reason. She gave me a letter to give to the Headmistress. I just won't give it to her, that's all. Anyway, no one here knows the Princess of Callisto. *Stella tears the letter* Bloom: And you want me to take her place? Come on, Stella, we're being dishonest here. Stella: It's just a little white lie. Come on, girl, it's too late to turn back now. Good morning, Ms. Griselda. Griselda: Well, if it isn't Princess Stella of Solaria, I never thought I'd see you here. After what happened last year, I'm surprised you've chosen to grace us with your presence... once again. Stella: I don't give up that easily you know. Griselda: Right and who's your friend? Stella: The Princess of Callisto. Griselda: The Princess of Callisto? Hmmm... Ah! Varanda Callisto. Bloom: Yeah, that's me. Griselda: You two may come in. Next! Stella: See, I always have great ideas. Bloom: By the way, Stella, what happened last year? Stella: Ugh! It was nothing, Ms. Griselda loves to dramatize. Scene: Alfea Classroom *The three professors are looking out the window* Palladium: The new students are here. They all look so nice. DuFour: Budding young fairies, it's been so many centuries since I was one of them. Yet it feels like only yesterday. Wizgiz: Eh hmm, professors, I can't see a thing. Excuse me, could you? *sighs* Haha! *Professor Wizgiz pulls his beard and his hat and turns into a rabbit* Wizgiz: Well, that ought to do the trick. *Professor Wizgiz in rabbit form jumps on Professor DuFour's shoulder* Wizgiz: Ah! Now that's better. *Professor DuFour faints* Palladium: Oh, Professor Wizgiz, you should be a little more cautious with your transformations. Scene: Alfea Courtyard Griselda: This school will be your home for the next five years. But, this home can cease to be yours at any moment. The rules of this institution are based on discipline. Disregard these rules and I'll personally escort you to the front gate. This is not a magician's school. You're not here to learn hocus-focus. Consequently, you may not use your powers in the hallways or other common areas. In fact, the only place you may display your powers is in your classroom under, teacher supervision. *Shouts* Is that clear, Princess Stella? *The camera pans to a whole in a window showing the destroyed Potions laboratory* Griselda: Thanks to you and your antics, the Potion laboratory will not be accessible until the next month at the earliest. Now, I think you know what not to do, if you wish to say. Huh? Bloom: You did that? Stella: So? My father paid for all the damages. *The four professors and Headmistress Faragonda walk up* Faragonda: Sorry, I'm late, I hope you'll excuse me. Griselda: Ladies, here comes your Headmistress. Attention! Faragonda: Oh, really, there's no need to be so stodgy. I hope Ms. Griselda hasn't frighten you too much. Welcome to Alfea! The best fairy school in the whole of Magix. Mind you, it's also the only one. Come on in, ladies. Scene: Inside Alfea Faragonda: Here we are. And so we begin our orientation session, by the end of which, we should all know each other better. Becoming a fairy is hard work, but I know everyone here can do it. Keep in mind that the teachers and I are always here to help you. Okay, enough with the boring stuff, feel free to explore your surroundings. But, be very careful. There are dangers lurking about... Stella: *whispers to Bloom* "Stay away from the Witches of Cloud Tower.". Listen, that's what's coming up. Faragonda: Stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower. Griselda: Alright, speeches are over, everyone's dismissed, you're free 'til dinner time. Faragonda: Good luck, everybody, I'll see you all tomorrow. Oh... and classes start at 8 o' clock sharp. Do be punctual. Scene: Alfea Hallway Stella: You'll like Headmistress Faragonda, she always says the same thing, but she's really nice. Bloom: Who are the witches of Cloud Tower? Stella: Magix has three schools. Ours is one. There's the Red Fountain, school of Specialists, that's where the squad guys go. Finally, there's the witches' school of Cloud Tower. Bloom: Witches? Wow! Stella: Yeah well, better stay clear of them. *Bloom & Stella walk up to the door to their rooms* Stella: Hey look! We're in the same apartment! Cool! *Stella opens the door* Stella: That's my room over there, the same one I had last year. *Stella opens the door to her room* Bloom: You've got a room all to yourself? Wow, lucky you. I've got a roommate. *Bloom opens the door to her room, she walks in and steps on a plant, the plants screams loudly* Bloom: Oh, sorry! Flora: No, excuse me, I just got here and well, I left my things all over the floor. *Tickles the plants' chin* This is a talking plant, one of my creations. My name is Flora. *The plant falls down* Flora: Oh my! Bloom: Uh, my name's Bloom. Stella: *coughs* Eh hmm, Bloom? Bloom: I mean, yes, Bloom is a name I like a lot, but it's not my name. In fact, my real name is... *Bloom backs away and walks to see the name of who she's replacing* Bloom: Varanda of, uh, Callisto. Yeah, that's it. Tecna Callisto? Fourth world of magic realm's upper ring. Wow! That's quite a ways away. Hi, my name is Tecna. Stella: Hi, Tecna, I'm Stella. Tecna: Hey, I've heard about you. Musa: Me too. *Everyone looks to turn to Musa* Musa: By the way, before you blow up your room, give us time to duck and cover, okay? *People laugh* Stella: Oh, it was just an accident, if you really want to know. Tecna: An accident that got you expelled? How did you manage to get readmitted? Stella: Well, the truth is they couldn't do without someone as gorgeous as me. *Kiko screams* Flora: Bad plant! Put him down right away! Bloom: No, Flora. Don't scold your plant. Kiko probably tried to eat it. It was just trying to defend itself. *Flora picks up a pot of soil* Flora: You're hungry, little bunny? Here... *Flora pours seeds into it and four carrots grow* Stella: Speaking of food, what do you say we eat out tonight? It'll be our way of celebrating the new school year. Flora: Great idea, that will give us a chance to get to know one another. Bloom: Anyone for pizza? Musa: What's "pizza"? Flora: Yeah, what is it? Bloom: It's the national dish of Callisto... More or less. Scene: Alfea Hallway *As the girls walk out of their room, Griselda spies on them* Scene: Downtown Magix Bus' employee: Magix station! Last stop, please transfer here! Bloom: *Closing her eyes* Are we there yet? Can I open my eyes? Tecna: Yes, go ahead, take a look. Musa: You look disappointed. Bloom: Of course I'm disappointed. This is it? Magix? Capital of the realm of Magix, most enchanted city in the universe? Musa: Well, what did you expect? Bloom: I don't know. Dragons, gnomes, wizards, shops full of magic wands... Stella: But that's fairytale stuff. This is the real world. Here everything lives off its own magical energy. Magic is everywhere. *A car comes toward Bloom. Bloom moves out of the way. The driver of the car uses magic to create another space for parking his car* Bloom: Good heavens. Stella: If you want to see it, you just gotta look. Flora: And now, let's eat. Scene: Magix Glasses Store Employee: And over here we have frames with a little more "attitude", shall we say? Knut: Hmm, I don't know... Serpents and Salamanders, it's them! *Knut watches as the girls pass by* Knut: Uh, excuse me, sir. Did you see wh... Employee: Ah yes? Knut: ...at I think I saw? Employee: What's that? Knut: There was a group of girls that just walk by. I'm not crazy? Employee: No! Not at all. They were students from Alfea. Today is the beginning of their new school year. *Knut runs out of the door with the pink glasses he tried on* Employee: My glasses! Come back here! Knut: I must warn my hignesses immediately. They're in Magix too. They can deal with things themselves this time. *Knut dials on his phone* Mystery Voice #1: Hello? Ugh, Knut! What is it this time you useless smelly ogre?! Knut: The fairy and her friends are in town, my highness. I just saw them walk by, they were headed downtown. Mystery Voice #1: Are you sure? That sounds almost too good to be true. Stella's scepter must be ours! *Shout* Now, listen to me! You won't fail us this time! And if you do, I'll make triple sure that you'll never ever again take your glasses off. *Normal voice* Got it? Knut: No, no glasses please! I promise I won't fail. Scene: Food stall Bloom: I don't understand why my cell's not working. See, I press down the number and nothing happens. Tecna: Let me have a look. I'm very good with electronic stuff. *Tecna begins to laugh* Musa: Tecna, what's so funny? Tecna: This is prehistoric technology. Where did you get that thing? Bloom: But... it's the most recent model. Stella: *whispers to Bloom* On Earth, maybe. Tecna: Sorry, I shouldn't have laughed, that was rude. Scene: Bloom's home & Magix *The phone rings* Vanessa: Hello? Bloom? Bloom: Hi, mom, everything is great. The school is wonderful. And, I'm sharing an apartment with Stella and three other girls. No, courses start tomorrow morning. But don't worry, I'll keep you posted, alright? Yes, I understand. Ah. I won't forget, I promise! *Bloom sees Knut walking by* Bloom: Uh, mom, I've gotta go now, my friends are calling me, so a big hug and kiss daddy for me please. Bye. *Bloom follows Knut* Bloom: I'm sure it's him, the creature that attacked us in Gardenia. *Knut spies on Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa* Bloom: Ugh, he's watching my friends. Where is he now? I must find him! Scene: Alley *Knut walks to three figures, who are witches from Cloudtower. Three witches named Icy, Darcy and Stormy* Icy: Well, Knut? Knut: Er... I saw the blonde girl with the magic scepter in the square and, uh... Bloom: *hiding* Phew! That was close... Knut: ...she was with her friends. Icy:'''We've got to get that scepter. *Darcy senses someone* '''Darcy: *whispered* Sisters, we are being watched. May I take care of it? *Darcy clones herself. Bloom hiding behind trashcans* Bloom: Move, you big oaf, I can't see a thing. Darcy: Now, all I have to do is disappear. *Darcy disappears.* Darcy: And she'll stay here! Bloom: Ah, that's better! *Darcy comes from behind Bloom and blasts a spell that knocks Bloom to the ground* Icy: So, did you like our little joke? *Icy snaps away Darcy's clone* Darcy: Turn around! Surprise! Bloom: I am a fairy. *Bloom tries to blast some magic* Icy: Ha! You call that magic? I'll show you magic. *Icy makes ice sticks surround Bloom* Icy: Now that's magic. Darcy: And that is magic. *Darcy's spell causes the ice sticks to disappear. Stormy grunts and makes a twister heading towards Bloom. The twister sends Bloom to the roof and she tries to hang there* Scene: Fountain Tecna: Where's Varanda? She should be back by now. Flora: I don't know, maybe she got lost. Scene: Alley Icy: Get down here! I'm not done yet! *Icy blasts a spell that drags Bloom down* Icy: And now... The final touch! *Icy conjures up a spell that traps Bloom in a block of ice* Icy: What a pity you had to meet us, sweet little fairy... *Icy scratches her nails on the ice* Stella: Leave her alone! Take us on instead! Icy: Pathetic. Knut! They're all yours, have fun! *Knut yells and starts running toward Stella, Flora, Tecna and Musa, all the girls jump to the air. They transform into fairies* Stella: Now, it's our turn, you animal. Stormy: She's the girl with the scepter! Tecna: Static Sphere! *Tecna's spell traps Knut in a static sphere* Musa: Sonic Blast! *Musa's spell causes two loud speakers to flare up sound to Knut* Flora: Golden Pollen! *Flora's spell causes green vine to grab Knut and throw him to an unknown place* Icy: What a blockhead! Alright, you weaklings, you asked for it! *Icy releases the ice spikes towards the girls* Tecna: Everybody come behind me! Firewall! Stormy: Sister, leave them to me. *Stormy strikes the lightnings to the girls, knocking the girls on the ground* Icy: And now, prepare for the worst. *Stella grabs her ring and turns it into her scepter* Stella: Solaria! Let's get out of here, girls! *Stella beams the girls including Bloom out of the alley* Icy: Huh? Where are they? Curses! They've disappeared! Scene: Somewhere in Magix *Bloom's shivering* Stella: Bloom, are you alright? It's okay, you're safe now. You know Bloom, for an earthling, I must admit you did well. You were very brave! Flora, Tecna & Musa: Stella! Flora: Is there anything we should know about Bloom of Callisto? Stella: Er... Well, I might have been fibbing a bit about Bloom's background. I'll explain everything on our way back to Alfea. *Bloom laughs* Scene: Alfea Courtyard Stella: Alright, the coast is clear! Griselda: Hmm hmm... Do you have any idea what time it is? Faragonda: Young ladies! We were worried sick! Go to bed immediately. We'll discuss the rules again tomorrow. Griselda: Not so fast, Princess Varanda. Isn't there something you forgot to tell us? Bloom: Alright, my name is Bloom and I'm from Earth. Griselda: Ha! I knew it! You're not a real princess! Young lady, you have tricked us. Faragonda: True, but still, she must be a magical creature or the barrier would've kept her out. Now, tell me, Bloom, why didn't you give us your real name? Bloom: Well, I... Stella: Ma'am! This whole thing was my idea. Bloom: It's okay, Stella. I come from a small town on planet Earth called... Griselda: Outside the realm of Magix? Utterly impossible! Bloom: I beg you, don't send me away. I've always wanted to be a fairy with all my heart and now I can make my dream come true. Griselda: You lied to us and that is unforgivable! Faragonda: But, she also has a dream and she totally believes in it. She has displayed a great tenacity and isn't that a quality that every fairy should possess? Griselda: Yes, ma'am. Faragonda: Now, go to bed. And don't make any more noise. Girls: Yes, ma'am! Woohoo! Faragonda: I didn't think there were any fairies left on Earth. Griselda: Me neither, I thought they'd all disappeared centuries ago. Faragonda: Well, then, who is Bloom? Scene: The girl's room Girls: Who? Bloom: The Winx, us! I mean, if we're going to be a group, we should have a name! Don't you think? Tecna: Actually it's not a bad idea... A name is good for a quick reference. Stella: It's true! The three witches are the Trix. And we could be called something like... The Super Five... The Stella Five... Oh, I've got it! The Airy Fairies! Musa: The... The what? Stella: The Airy Fairies! It's short and sweet and it rhymes. What's wrong? You don't like it, Musa? Musa: Nah... it sounds terrible! Flora: I vote for Winx! Tecna & Musa: Me too. Bloom: Perfect! Because you see, I've already come up with the logo! Simple, yet catchy. *Kiko shows his logo* Stella: This looks fantastic! Tecna: Yes, but er... What does "Winx" mean? Bloom: Oh, nothing. Just Winx! Ending Narrator: In the next episode, there's going to be a big party in Magix. This is an opportunity to meet the Specialists. The boys from Red Fountain are really amazing. The witches won't be invited, and they will react. What will they do? Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Cinélume Category:Cinélume Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts